Jungle Jim
Brian Curliss is the second man to have the title of Jungle Jim. He was rescued by the first one and took up the mantle after the first one died. With this, he inherited his predecessor's task of hunting down his zombified sergeant James W. Asher and killing him. Along the way, he kills multiple Viet Cong and zombies while protecting a French Catholic Mission with the occasional help of a partner. He is trained by the U.S. military and is skilled in stealth but he does have mental issues such as Jungle Jim is actually a different personality than Brian. After accomplishing those previous objectives, he fought some Khmer Rouge and War Face's Star Pupils, zombies with weapons, with minimal help before being killed by War Face. He has displayed superhuman strength by kicking out a zombie's brain and punching through one's throat as well as superhuman speed, outrunning an air strike while saving an orphan girl. His armor is made of burlap with bamboo arm guards, a helmet, and a gas mask. After his death, a group of soldiers took the mantle of Jungle Jim collectively with a homicidal German Shepherd named Nero that he befriended before his death. Battle vs. Artyom (by Pygmy Hippo 2) That's it...move up slow-Jungle Jim's thoughts were interrupted by a metro appearing. "What the hell?!" It had a VC flag on it but he couldn't see anybody in it. He decided to enter and saw a couple dead soldiers as well as some weird animal with wings. As he was taking in the carnage, he heard footsteps and took cover. Artyom walked into sight with his Kalash, the laser pointing towards the opening. "Hey, who are you?" Jungle Jim asked. Artyom then said something in Russian. "Wait, you're some Russian spy?" I don't think he is. "Shut up Brian." Jungle Jim opened fire with his M-16. Artyom stumbled backwards but his chestplate saved him. "Another maniac is trying to kill me." Artyom thought, unhappy that he had to waste more ammo. He searched for his foe with the scope but couldn't find him. Suddenly, he heard gunshots behind him and narrowly avoided them before returning fire. Both went behind cover and continued the firefight before both ran out of ammo but instead of reloading, both switched to their sidearm. "This'll be a surprise for him." Artyom thought as he pulled out his Revolver with AP Incendiary rounds. Jungle Jim fired repeatedly with his Colt M1911 before narrowly dodging a bullet. Artyom's chest plate was extremely beat up and his helmet had even been hit but he watched the man run in panic as he was on fire. Artyom chuckled and walked over as his foe rolled around before seeing a frag grenade fly through the air. Artyom's eyes grew wide and he ran away. Jungle Jim ran out into the jungle before pulling out his combat knife and crept through the bushes. He really shouldn't have left his machete in that zombie's head. Artyom angrily walked out with his Helsing as the massive blast had destroyed his Kalash and Revolver. He also had to use his med-kit. Scanning the bushes, he walked deep into the jungle before hearing a noise and firing. His bolt hit a tree before the Helsing was kicked out of his hands. Jim then punched his foe in the face, sending him down a slope near a river. Jum went in for the kill but Artyom threw a throwing knife at his chest. "Shit!" Jim cried out at the non-mortal or deep wound but he would need medical attention. He came back to his senses to barely block a trench knife stab with his bamboo arm guard. The trench knife got stuck and he kicked Artyom's gas mask and helmet off, nearly killing his opponent. As one last strike, Artyom threw another knife but it got hit by a frag grenade with the pin not pulled. The explosion sent him into the river. Artyom looked around in surprise before getting his mouth covered by a hand. A combat knife slit his throat. Artyom shaked as blood poured out before Jim dropped him. The river was now red. "Well, that's not something that happens everyday, is it Brian?" Winner:Jungle Jim Expert's Opinion Jungle Jim was the more strategic and physically capable combatant who had the better firearms. While Artyom had the better melee and special weapons as well as superior armor he couldn't match Jim in the jungle while his opponent could adapt to the metro just fine. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs Punisher (MCU) (by Guitarcar) Jungle jim is walking around the forest searching for the other jungle jim to put his spirit to rest when he suddenly come upon an abandoned military base. Realizing he might need rest and supplies, he enters the base and looks for any useful things. While collecting things in the armory, He suddenly sees a tall figure picking up magazines and weapons. The tall figure then turns towards jim and suddenly goes to cover. The sudden action made by the tall figure gave Jim the impression that it was another Viet cong. The punisher: Raise your hands up!!!! Im not looking for a fight, Im just loo- Jim immedietly fires at the punisher's position but to no avail. The punisher: Well fuck it!!! The punisher rushes towards Jim, spraying his m4 wildly. Jim then retreats outside and waits next to the door. The punisher then walks outside and is then greeted by an M16 smack to the face. The punisher, angered, grabs Jim and throws him away. The punisher proceeds to fire his hand gun towards Jim but instead hits a gas tank near both of them. Seeing the gas tank sizzle, The 2 run away as a loud explosion could be heard. Jungle jim then checks around and sees the punisher. The 2 proceed to duel with their handguns both recieving heavy injuries. The punisher's glock however, ran out of ammo. Jim takes it as an opportunity and fires 2 rounds in the punisher. The punisher grabs a minigun out of nowhere and proceeds to rain hell on Jim as he runs around dodging the bullets. Jim then aims his LAW to the right of the punisher and blows up the HUMVEE next to the vigilante. The punisher's minigun was destroyed in the process so he charges towards jim with his knife. Jim accepts the challenge and fights the punisher with his machete. The punisher then rams his knife towards Jim's abdomen but Jim did not flinch. Jim then Punches the punisher inside the jaw. Jungle Jim: I hope you like the taste of burlap bitch!!!!!! The gas mask wearing marine then finishes of the punisher with a machete to the neck slicing the punisher's head off. Jim then inspects his foe's head, still biting on his hand. Brain Curliss: Well, that was tough Winner: Jungle Jim Expert's opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:North American Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:US Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Cold War Warriors Category:PA Warriors Category:Vietnam War Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Zombie Hunters] Category:Human Warriors